Grey Eyes
by White Rabbit Tale
Summary: AM This is a songfic, its basically Misao's thoughts on Aoshi and getting him to show emotion of course! So if you like AM WAFF, read this!


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Rurouni Kenshin. ::sigh:: But I _do_ own the song because I wrote it!!! Muahahahaha! So now you can't sue. Aw, I ruined your day, didn't I?

Note: Kami, what evil force possessed me to write _another_ songfic??? This songfic is basically Misao's thoughts on Aoshi. I'm sure a lot of these have been done but…::sigh::: Anyway, I wrote this song and then I decided it reminded me of Aoshi, even though his eyes aren't technically grey. It's kind of haunting, but that just may be because I wrote it at night time, and it was pitch black besides my flashlight. Also, I'm pretty sure there is _no_ rhyming in it so ha! Also, I have a weird habit of writing songfics in the present tense. I'm not sure why, I'm just that way. 

Thoughts: _blah blah_

Lyrics: {blah blah}

So! Tanoshimu!

Grey Eyes

Misao stands, perched on top of a tree. She can see between the branches that her Aoshi-sama is at the Zen temple. He always is. It's barely sunrise, the sky behind the tree is pink and orange. What a blissful moment. If only Misao could share it with her Aoshi-sama.

{The world is lost}

Misao doesn't feel time passing by. She hasn't moved one inch, she's still watching Aoshi meditate. _What's he thinking of? _She can only wonder.

{Staring into} 

{Cold grey eyes}

His eyes snap open. _He can feel my ki,_ Misao thinks, resignedly. His eyes find hers, he stares directly into her eyes. Misao shivers a bit. His stare is like ice. 

{Gonna open up through}

{Cold grey eyes} 

Misao holds her gaze. Aoshi is the one to break it first. He gets up, and walks out of the temple. _Where's he going?_ Misao wonders. She looks down to find him right at the base of the tree. 

{Sun touches your skin}

He doesn't say anything, just leans casually on the tree. _Does he want me to come down?_ _Aoshi-sama are you actually concerned about me?_

{Can't you feel it?}

He leaves without saying anything. Back to the Aoiya. _It's always like this. He never says anything to me. I hate it! _

{A smile worth one thousand pages}

_I'm not asking much Aoshi-sama. Just talk to me! Ask me how I'm doing. Anything!_ Misao growly inwardly. 

{Won't you give it away?}

Clenching her fists Misao hops out of the tree and walks toward the Aoiya. _You're always hiding you're emotions. Can't you for once show how you feel?_

{You're soul needs healing}

{A heart full of pain}

__

I know what happened to Hannya-kun and the others hurt you a lot…but… Misao searches for words. 

{Hold on to hope}

__

I'll bet you still have emotion, and its up to me to find it! Misao resolves. She knows she'll do whatever means necessary to get Aoshi to show emotion. Otherwise she'll fail them both. _I won't give up!_

{Inside a kiss}

{You feel nothing}

__

Everything you do Aoshi-sama, you never show emotion. Why? Do you really have no feelings, or are you just hiding them away? Misao tries to recall a time when Aoshi had smiled, laughed or done anything to hint he might had feelings. She can't think of any.

{No passion to embrace}

{Disappears}

__

What can I do…? Maybe I can get him interesting in something…besides meditating. Maybe I can find some way for Aoshi to pour all his emotions out and he thinks no one is watching… Misao thinks of ways to accomplish this, but finds none. 

{The world is lost}

Misao reaches the Aoiya. She drags herself up stairs and to her room. Groggily, she opens the door. Her eyes widen.

{Staring into} 

{Cold grey eyes}

Aoshi is sitting on her bedroom floor. Once again, their eyes meet. _A-Aoshi-sama? What are you doing in my room?_ Misao wonders. 

Aoshi looks at her softly.

"Ohayo."

{Gonna open up through}

{Cold grey eyes}

"O-Ohayo…" Misao repeats. Aoshi motions for her to sit down next to him. She does. _What do you have to tell me Aoshi-sama? What is it that you want to talk about?_

{For a mind gone by}

{You seem sane}

Aoshi says nothing and continues to stare at her. 

__

Is this the same Aoshi-sama? It must be because he's not saying anything…

{An onlooker wonders why}

Misao tilts her head to the side in thought. _Hm…_

{Such agony in the world}

{Has gone unpaid}

__

After Hannya-kun and the others…after they died…Aoshi told them he'd be the best…but he was beaten by Himura again… and yet, he seems at peace… but I know there's something hiding behind all that…

{A smile}

When Aoshi continues to stare stoically, Misao grins. _Aoshi-sama…_ She thinks teasingly. _I have a surprise…_ She laughs to herself.

{Melts a heart of ice}

Aoshi's eyes widen. He blinks a few times. His heart beat has gotten faster. _What's going on?!_

{Yours. Don't be afraid}

Misao smiles wider. Her Aoshi-sama looks so confused and frightened. Again she laughs. _Aoshi-sama you'd better watch out or your hiding place will be found!_

{Such a simple thing}

{Means so much more}

It's amazing the effect of Misao's smile on Aoshi. His whole face has changed, from impassive to bewildered. 

{What days?}

{Have you seen?}

{Without questioning}

__

Aoshi-sama will accept me for who I am. I know he will.

{Is it worth it?}

__

He knows he will.

{You know it is}

__

Aoshi-sama there's a reason you're still living at the Aoiya. You want to know what it is? We forgive you. Can you forgive yourself?

{The world is lost}

Hours pass while Misao and Aoshi sit together. The room is undisturbed. 

{Staring into}

{Cold grey eyes}

Misao's gaze flickers behind Aoshi. A bird is sitting on a tree, singing a song of spring. 

{Gonna open up through}

{Cold grey eyes}

The birds song gives Misao an idea. She winks at Aoshi, who looks very confused. She giggles. _Poor Aoshi-sama…_

{But your eyes}

{Hold so much more}

Misao looks at Aoshi again. He looks…he looks…like he's _feeling_ things again. 

{Memories swept away}

Misao wonders what Aoshi is thinking about for the second time.

{With the sea}

Can he recall how it was when he left, so many years ago. When Misao was only eight. 

{Flooding back}

{Like star-struck water}

__

He can remember! Misao thinks. 

{If she can't see it}

{She can feel it}

Misao closes her eyes and tries to figure out what Aoshi is remembering. He's almost smiling so it must be happy. _He's almost smiling!_ Misao thinks joyfully. 

{You don't have to hide behind}

{Cold grey eyes}

Misao bites her bottom lip in concentration. Aoshi is looking very peaceful. 

{Lost and so alone}

Misao can only remember the day after Aoshi left, tears running down her cheeks. She resolved to go after him that day. And she did. But she didn't bring him back.

{No condolence}

Himura did. And she was grateful for that…but…also jealous. She should have been the one to bring Aoshi back to her rightful home, right?

{Don't forget it}

Something tugging at her mind told her she _had_ brought Aoshi back…had she? How? 

{A new flame}  
{Like fire in your eyes}

Aoshi _had_ come back for her. She was so determined. Determined to bring Aoshi back. Now she was determined to bring Aoshi's _feelings_ back. Could she do it? 

{So cold, heating up}

Yes she could, and she would. Aoshi was already showing _some_ feeling. Maybe that's all he needed, to be alone in a room with Misao, both remembering.

{Let feeling back into your}

{Cold grey eyes}

__

Aoshi-sama, I know you have a smile in there. What are you saving it for?

{Afraid to touch}

{Afraid to feel}

__

Aoshi-sama you say you're so brave. But you're not brave until you disregard all regrets and smile. When was the last time you smiled?

{Can't you be brave?}

__

For me Aoshi-sama? Won't you smile? Its all I need…I don't ask for much, do I? But I'm asking you right now…

{Open up your soul}

__

Smile for me. Tell me how you feel. Show me. Please Aoshi-sama!

{All will prevail}

__

Aoshi-sama stop laying in your anger and angst and show me that you care! Show me that you can feel! I know you can.

{Cold grey eyes}

Misao opens her eyes and her breath catches in her throat. Aoshi is right next to her, standing above her. He pulls her to her feet.

{Smiling down into your heart}

__

Aoshi-sama… Misao thinks.

"Misao. I do care."

{Eyes filled with love}

"For you. I care for you Misao."

__

Aoshi-sama…

"Then show me."

{Grey eyes}

So, whaddaya think? More fluffy than I thought it would be…oh well. I hope this turns out to be as popular as my other songfic. Probably not cuz I wrote this song…::sigh::

Stupid creative influences! I always like Misao/Aoshi WAFF. Though Aoshi never really has feelings until the end, ne? I know this is a very stereotypical A/M fic but oh well! So review and tell me how you liked the fic, and if you didn't like the fic tell me how you liked the song and if didn't like the song tell me how much it sucked!

~WR


End file.
